The Curse
by chuck3397
Summary: What if Regina had a daughter? What if that daughter was allies with the Wicked Witch? What if this daughter was the creator of this new curse?


_**The Curse**_

"Do you know who cursed us?"  
"Are we safe?"  
"Why don't we remember?"

Emma closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her temples. The questions of all the towns people were buzzing around in her already tired mind. She rubbed a hand over her face as she picked up the drink in her hand, taking a long sip. This new curse was obviously different from the last one. The last curse made everyone forget everything. Then pan used the same curse, sending everyone back with their memories, but with that Regina created another curse, taking away Emma and Henry's.

Emma slammed her drink back down on the counter and threw her face into her palms. This is so strange, she thought. She didn't know anything about this curse, no one did. Not even Regina. Emma lifted her hands off of her face. Maybe this was a new curse entirely. The other curse was made by Gold, but this one, what if it wasn't?

Her green dress trailed across the ground as she walked through the forest and towards the cave that stood before her. She stopped about a three meter radius outside of the wooden door built into the cave. She knew her acquaintance too well to think she hadn't cast a protection spell over the cave. The woman stretched her hand out, her green skin shining in the moonlight. She pressed her palm up against an invisible wall that shimmered once the oils of her skin touched it.

"You can let me in," the woman said, grinning. A few seconds after, the spell was broken, bringing down the invisible wall between the woman and the cave. The woman's grin grew wider, more wicked, as she stepped into the circle and to the wooden door. With a swing of her hand it opened to reveal the inside of the dark cave. Sitting at the back was a woman in all black. Her hair was teased, messy, but it suited her. In fact it made her look even more beautiful. Beautiful, but dangerous.

The green woman stopped walking and the door behind her slammed shut. She clasped her hands together in front of her, scanning the cave with her blue eyes. "I must say, this place is not suited for someone as royal as you."

"Don't you think I know that." The woman snapped, her voice as sharp as the blade she fiddled with in her hand. "What do you want, Theodora?"

"You know what I seek," Theodora, The Wicked Witch, replied. "Is it ready, Morgana Pendragon?"

Morgana chuckled, "Of course it is. Did you think I would really fail you?"

"No, only that you'd betray me."

Morgana scowled, rising from her throne and making her way over to a cupboard built into the stone around them. She pulled out a flask, filled with purple liquid. "Here it is."

Theodora took the flask and held it in her hands. Her wicked smile returned as she held it close to her chest. "I will not forget this, Morgana."

"You better not." She said. The Wicked Witch turned on her heel and headed for the door, but Morgana stopped her. "You didn't actually suspect that I would betray you, did you?"

"Well, your mother plays a role in this after all." Theodora said, looking to Morgana to find a confused stare. "You do not know do you?"

"I would if you'd tell me."

"Twenty one years ago," Theodora started, "your father, Uther Pendragon, spent a night with a woman. She was to be wed to another, to another king of another kingdom. Uther wanted no quarrel with him for it was good in the future they may have good business. Therefore their special night was supposed to be kept secret. It didn't take long for the woman's fiancée to become suspicious. When news reached Uther that this woman bore his child he knew he needed to act. He began to worry about his wife, what would she do if he told her of his wrong? Run off with his only heir perhaps?"

"Arthur." Morgana gritted, clenching her fists. That was the child she was speaking of, the one Uther's wife would have run away with. Morgana was certain of it.

"Yes," Theodora answered. "Uther had only one solution to this and that was magic. He wanted to wipe this woman's memory from her mind. That is where I come in. I cursed the woman after she gave birth and stole the child, bringing her right back to Uther. She has no idea she ever had a child, or even met Uther Pendragon. For years this child has been known as Uther's ward. Then she defied, betrayed him after meeting a relative named Morgause."

Morgana jerked her head upward, holding back the tears at the mention of her sister's name. Her half sister. "And what of Morgause? If I am this child you speak of then how are we connected then?"

"Uther had committed many wrongs. And many times had he been tempted by the beauty of woman. I was always the person he called on when he needed to erase someone's memory. Even his own daughters."

"Mine?"

"That is why you did not know you had magic, that is why you did not know he was your true father."

Morgana clenched her fists at her side, breathing heavily. Her hatred for Uther began to grow even more even though he was dead. Even though she had slain him with her own hands."Is that all?" she hissed to Theodora.

"Only if you swear to me that you will not betray me. Even if there's someone out there that you could have had a life with, someone that you could still love, will be a victim of this curse?" Theodora tested, lifting up the flask in her hand.

"I swear." Morgana agreed. "I cannot love. Love was my first mistake. All those I ever loved have turned their backs on me."

"So I can trust you, then to work for me when I call?"

"I do not belong to you Theodora." Morgana chuckled. "But if you are to need help then I will be glad to."

"Excellent," Theodora grinned. She turned on her heel then, heading for the door.

"Theodora," Morgana called after her, drawing her back into the room. "Just out of curiosity, who was she?"

"She is a Queen, an evil one," Theodora paused, watching as the realization made Morgana's eyes grow wide. "Regina Mills, the Evil Queen."


End file.
